


DDTF: Drunk and Down to Fly

by Emma_Swan



Series: From Outerspace to Out Her Face [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comedy, F/F, Gay Panic, Kara is a goofy drunk, Kara watches, Lena masturbates, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan/pseuds/Emma_Swan
Summary: Drunk and missing Lena, Kara flies to her balcony and sees much more than she expected.





	DDTF: Drunk and Down to Fly

Her glasses are skewed, and Kara has no recollection of how she came to be here, though she remembers brief flashes of drunk-flying into windows. She fixes her glasses and laughs as she walks along the rail of Lena’s balcony like it’s a tightrope, then hops down to peer through the wide bedroom window. 

 

Cotton candy colors blend in the sky, and it’s remarkable that the sight of Lena can do to Kara what dusk does with the clouds. In an instant, Kara’s overcome with softer feelings — happiness and yearning, which makes her mouth twitch as if completely full of fluffy, spun sugar. Kara’s lips quirk into a smile from the sweetness. 

 

“ _Heh_ -hey, Lena!” Kara stutters to her own reflection, testing out what she might say if Lena notices her. “I asked Supergirl to drop me off at home, but she brought me here instead… and I— I— absolutely, one hundred percent, was _not_ spying on you. You were just on my mind, and um — I needed to see you — _You’re_ – ”

 

She nervously tapers off, swallowing thickly as she stares at Lena in longing. “ _You’re taking your clothes off!_ ” Kara blurts in sudden realization. 

 

Lena’s not aware of Kara’s presence, and she’s soon unzipping the back of her tight-fitting black dress, pulling it down until it only hugs her voluptuous ass. Then she’s stepping out of it and it falls on the floor like a shadow, leaving Lena naked except for her bra and panties, which are as red as her lips — the color of glorious sunsets and sin.

 

Kara stands in open-mouthed awe, gasping for air, and the alcohol in her system makes her giddy and not at all rational enough to look away. 

 

Lena drags down the straps on her bra and unhooks it, freeing her ivory breasts and glancing down at them, lips parting in a moan as she squeezes a rosy nipple. Her hands slide towards her panties next, pushing beneath the thin waistband, and she forces them down. 

 

It’s a tantalizing sight, Lena standing in the nude, with no trace of hair between her legs, only a smooth vulva with slick arousal where her lips join, and breasts that are more than handfuls for Kara. Her shapely curves seem perfect to grab onto, her hips ideal stopping points in Kara’s reach for a spot lower and more sacred. 

 

Lena bites down hard on her bottom lip, almost as shyly as if she senses Kara’s presence. She sits at the end of her bed and scoots back, then leans over to open the drawer on her nightstand. 

 

Kara makes a quiet choking noise and exhales all of the air in her lungs. Lena owns a sleek, black vibrator, with a gold button that she thumbs on. 

 

“Wait, Lena,” Kara softly whines, flattening her palm against the window and pressing her nose into the glass. “That’s — _why are you_ — oh, Rao—”

 

Lena touches the top of the vibrator to her pussy lips and begins to rub in long, slow strokes. From her vantage point, Kara gets a glimpse of far too much — the way Lena raises her ass up from the sheets keeps Kara’s drunken brain in a haze of stupid, lust-filled panic. 

 

It’s torturous enough to witness, but Lena makes Kara absolutely ache when she grabs a dildo to tease against her tight opening. 

 

“That’s huge!” Kara squeaks in surprise, dropping her glasses and stepping on them, breaking a lens at the same time Lena attempts to slide the toy into herself. Lena’s pussy resists the sudden bombardment from the wide, blunt invader, but Kara’s desperate to be an audience to this act. “ _Please,_ take it all, Lena. It’s like you’re doing this just for me.” Kara whimpers, panting in thick breaths that frost over her view, so she has to shuffle sideways. “ _No,_ darn it! I mean, Lena… yes, Lena, you keep going with that. You’re _doing_ … -- you’re doing great.”

 

Lena lies on her side and locks her legs around the vibrator, smearing her wetness up and down over her pussy. She does it a few times before concentrating on her clit in tighter, smaller strokes. 

 

Kara shoves her broken glasses into her pocket, smiling goofily and swaying into a chair on the balcony. “Lena, Lena, Lena,” she babbles, hiccuping while she palms the side of her face. She stares adoringly at Lena, whose back arches on the bed, and then Kara leaps to her feet again. “ _What am I even doing!_ I – I shouldn’t be here… This isn’t respectful, or right—” 

 

She’s scandalized by her own behavior, and yet she sways when she attempts to take flight, too inebriated for lift-off. She raises her hands and levitates, then crashes hard when Lena slides the dildo halfway into her soaking pussy. 

 

Kara’s tongue goes dry, and she moves it around awkwardly like a dog with too much peanut butter in its mouth. 

 

Lena is gentle in how she parts herself, with two fingers sliding on either side of her lower lips, and she coaxes the thick sex toy inside. 

 

“Rao, strike me down!” Kara pleads.

 

Kara’s brain is still pickled in alcohol, but now she’s clearheaded enough to realize how much all of this violates Lena’s privacy. Sitting down on the corner of the balcony with her legs hunched against her chest, Kara tries to think of anything else but Lena. 

 

There’s a strange whoosh in the air, and Kara’s too damn distracted by her own guilt to realize that a masked interloper has joined her. It’s like Rao has answered her calling with an _actual_ threat.

 

The stranger creeps forward, stealing a glance through the window and then turning his attention to Kara. He lunges in to attack, and Kara’s dull reflexes allow her to fight like a human journalist and less like an alien superhero. 

 

Her eyes go comically wide as she rolls away, defending herself on instinct while flailing. “Who are you?” she shouts, a little more shrilly than intended. “Why the hell are you on Lena’s balcony?” 

 

The masked enemy swipes at her face and she grabs him with both hands, restraining his arms. 

 

Then she checks on Lena: gorgeous and still supine on the bed. Lena’s taking deep thrusts of her toy, and rubbing herself, and Kara can see the glistening wetness all over her soft pussy lips. It poses such a distraction that Kara groans and lets the masked villain go. 

 

The masked villain takes his opportunity, launching a punch at Kara’s jaw, and it sends her falling back. Kara rubs at her face, then walks in a circle with the villain on the opposite side of her. It would be easier to knock him off the edge of the building if she wasn’t drunkenly staggering along, and if she didn’t stop to pine over Lena _every five seconds._

 

Still, Kara’s desire to protect Lena is stronger than the substances in her body, and she manages to blow a gust of frigid wind at the attacker.

 

He seems sensitive to cold temperature, or less convinced of an easy win now, and he tugs a projectile from his pocket. Flinging it straight at the glass window shatters the whole pane at once and floods Lena’s bedroom with a vaporous gas. The villain flies off, and Kara has just enough coordination to gather Lena up and evacuate her from the apartment. “Lena!” she shrieks, holding her naked body close, and not at all in the way she’s imagined doing it for _years._ “Please, Lena, please wake up!” 

 

Lena’s unresponsive as Kara carries her onto the balcony and cloaks her in the jacket she has been wearing. Kara cradles her and takes immediate flight, zooming towards DEO headquarters, and she feels relief when Lena’s eyes blink open. 

 

“I _know_ you were watching me, Supergirl,” Lena drawls, coughing on the fumes trapped in her lungs, and with her eyelids half closed. 

 

Kara lands at the DEO, and Alex, Brainy and a team of health professionals swarm Lena. 

 

“What happened?” Alex asks, her eyes sweeping over Lena’s face, and the jacket that covers her like a short dress. 

 

“ _Supergirl_ was watching me _masturbate,_ ” Lena reports honestly, far too high to filter herself and lie to anyone. She can barely keep her eyes open, and she laughs, that rich and dark laughter that makes Kara’s blood pump faster. “I mean, _reaaaallly_ watching. Like she wanted to join me—”

 

“Lena needs oxygen!” Kara sputters, at last remembering how to form words, and she grabs for the oxygen mask herself to strap it over Lena’s face. _That_ might stop Lena from talking. 

 

“No, no, I’m good,” Lena insists, pushing the mask aside and trying to stand up from the stretcher where Kara has placed her. “Well, not _good,_ ” Lena amends, sulking as she rakes her eyes over Kara. “I didn’t get to finish—“

 

“Ho-kay!” Alex sings out, waving her staff away so she can tend to Lena herself. “I’m going to just run a few blood tests and then we’re going to give you a nice saline bag to flush your system of whatever toxin is affecting you right now.” She glares pointedly at Kara, a thousand judgments in that one silent look. 

 

“Nothing’s affecting me,” Lena insists, her eyelids dragged down so low she can’t maintain eye contact. Her pupils are widely dilated, and if Kara wasn’t busy having a panic attack, she might be doing something useful like helping Alex or holding Lena’s hand. 

 

“I want Supergirl,” Lena demands, sticking her bottom lip out like a child while Alex monitors her vitals on a screen and attaches her to an IV. 

 

“I’m right here,” Kara finally assures her and takes Lena’s hand, even though Lena seems so out of it that she might not be fully aware their fingers are entwined. 

 

“So what is _actually_ going on between the two of us,” Lena presses, and Kara’s pretty sure that Alex’s eyes are going to pop out of her head. “You constantly check me out and you just drooled over me while I was naked and touching myself. Are you a lesbian?”

 

“Sort of — I’m — I mean, I find you breathtakingly beautiful and you’re the most brilliant woman I’ve ever met, but I — _I’m_ — “ Kara chokes. 

 

Alex snorts a quiet laugh while she finishes taking Lena’s blood. “She’s a self-repressed bisexual,” she helps. 

 

“Hey, I’m not _repressed!_ ” Kara protests, though she’s red in the face, and her ugly bubblegum pink sweater vest and weird trousers _scream_ repression. 

 

Lena’s attention has drifted to Kara’s abs and she’s mindlessly touching her in an instant, enough to make Kara squirm on the spot. 

 

Lena’s touch is soft and curious, but becomes greedy and insistent, fingertips gliding in semi-circles over taut muscle. She seems a little confused by Supergirl’s current outfit, but doesn’t openly question it. “We should sleep together,” Lena concludes. 

 

Alex smirks, enjoying this, and the way Kara jerks wildly backwards as if Lena has just sprayed her directly in the face with Kryptonite and hasn’t just offered her sex. 

 

“I — I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lena,” Kara croaks out, even as her legs twitch and she nervously moves in place. “Maybe we could go on a date first, bowling, see a movie, eat food —“

 

Lena laughs at that and slumps against her cot, her vitals plunging rapidly. The medical staff rush in to assist, and Kara almost falls apart as they work to bring Lena back to a stable state. Lena’s heart rhythms and blood pressure normalize after seconds, but she stays out of it for a long time. 

 

Kara’s able to explain the whole situation to Alex, although she has to endure a lot of teasing over it. 

 

Lena’s asleep for a few hours, and by then Kara flash-changes into her blue and red suit, and fretfully paces until there’s a deep mark on the floor where her feet have dragged.

 

When Lena comes to, she blinks up into Supergirl’s face. “I almost died again,” Lena mutters in quick realization. “Didn’t I?”

 

Kara smiles softly at Lena, in sadness and worry. “Uh. Truthfully? _Kinda._ ” 

 

 _And seeing you naked nearly finished me off, too._

 

“But you’re going to be just fine!” Kara brushes stray hair out of Lena’s eyes, and Lena reaches out to touch her hand. “Do you remember anything about what happened?” Kara asks, biting down on her lip and hoping desperately that Lena’s memory is _really_ selective.

 

“I’m not sure,” Lena squints, as if the whole world is fuzzy to her and she’s struggling to see, let alone recall. “I must have blacked out.” She chews her bottom lip and blushes, glancing down at Kara’s jacket, which is still draped over a hospital gown. “Kara’s here?” she asks and snuggles down beneath the jacket, bringing it subtly up to her nose to breathe in Kara’s scent. 

 

“S-sure,” Kara stutters out like an idiot, and waves a hand erratically through the air while jerking her head around to look for _herself._ “Do you want me to get her? I convinced her to go grab something to eat. She hasn’t eaten all day, and ummm, she was pretty hungry earlier. And _ridiculously thirsty,_ too.” 

 

Lena wrinkles her brow at that, picking up on the strange inflections, but she’s playing with the collar on Kara’s jacket fondly. “No, I want to talk to you first,” she replies. “I do recall one thing. You asked me out on a date.”

 

Kara’s heart goes wild, and she places her hands on her hips, holding her breath while she waits for Lena’s verdict on that.

 

“The truth is I am attracted to you, but I have feelings for someone else,” Lena explains and clutches Kara’s jacket possessively to her chest. 

 

Kara’s shoulders drop in defeat and she feels like she might cry. Her chin keeps lifting and falling pathetically. “O-oh,” she breathes. “R-right… of course.”

 

“I thought I could hide those feelings,” Lena chuckles, dipping her head down self-consciously and then glancing towards the door. “Sometimes we keep secrets, but they don’t feel like secrets, because they’re just so obvious, aren’t they?”

 

Kara freezes and then nods along, with a big forced smile on her face. 

 

“I have feelings for Kara, but I don’t want to ruin the friendship,” Lena confesses and relinquishes her hold on the jacket, then she folds it neatly up. “I’m not ready to tell her yet. I will eventually. I think maybe soon. It’s weird, but I dream about her all of the time. Sometimes she’s just holding me. I even dreamt she was standing outside of my bedroom window—”

 

“Anyway,” Lena continues in her smooth, sweet voice, which is like dripping and drizzling caramel to Kara’s ear. “I’ll tell her soon.” 

 

“ _Soon,_ ” Kara repeats, her chest puffing up again in hope and her grin pulling wider. “That — I mean — I think that’s — that’s just a _great idea,_ Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing another part to this, since I have something started... anyway, let me know your thoughts if you want! xx Thank you for reading.


End file.
